Warnet
by Aaaaaye
Summary: Belakangan ini Matt nyuekin Mello terus. Kata Light sih, mungkin aja si Matt lagi bete makanya begitu. Tetapi Mello nggak percaya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya. Bersama dengan Light, ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.


Ini fic pertama saya untuk death note series dan masih author yang (mungkin) baru! Jadi kalau ada kekurangan, tolong di maafkan. Hihihi.

Warning : bahasa nggak baku, ringan, dan gaje.

**Warnet**

Belakangan ini Matt nyuekin Mello terus. Ditanya si penggila cokelat itu lagi dimana, jawabnya malah 'di rumah bapa lo". Memang la si Matt ini bisa aja ngebuat orang penasaran. Gara-gara jawaban dia yang gak disangka-sangka itu, Mello pun akhir-akhir ini makan cokelat langsung telen aja, gak pake acara ngunyah-ngunyah kayak dulu. Biasanya kan dia merasakan tekstur betapa enaknya cokelat yang dia makan, di emut-emut sambil meneparkan muka imut kayak kuda sedang di photo, dan aksi-aksi lain yang tak kalah eksotis. Ya, kalau gak enak ya di muntahin sama dia.

Maka dari itu Mello pun ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sohibnya yang hobi pakai kacamata kayak orang buta itu.

"Udah la, Mello. Si Matt itu palingan juga lagi bete makanya dia nyuekin lo"Ucap Light sok tahu seraya bergaya sok kece. Mello cuma mesem-mesem aja "Kan kita belom tau pasti. Gue rasa sih dia itu kayak ada nyimpan rahasia gitu"

"Ah masa! Sok rahasia banget dia!" Respon Light dengan tampang kakek-kakek lagi merokok"Lagipula gue denger, katanya dia lagi deket sama Misa-chan!" Mello melotot, kaget akan ucapan yang barusan terlontar dari mulut temannya yang selebar ban pesawat.

Si pemilik rambut pirang itu mengeleng-geleng kepalannya."Eh, gue gak ngerti. Maksud lo apaan sih?" Tanya Mello sok-sok gak tahu, padahal emang gak tahu sih. Hihi. Light menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Ya biasa la, leher dia tu udah kutuan di selimuti ketombe pulak, makanya kayak gitu.

"Maksud gue begini coy. Ngggg… si Matt mungkin lagi… ITU LOH! ITU!" Teriak Light meloncat-loncat kayak monyet dikasih pisang. Mello terdiam. "Itu lo, itu lo apaan? Bisa tidak ya berbicara dengan bahasa yang komunikatif dan jelas? Nggak usah berbelit-belit begini"

"Ah! Lo sok pande banget bahasa Indonesia! Bahasa binatang aja lo gak tamat! Sok-sok nasihatin gue segala lo!"

"Lo aja gak pande bahasa binatang! Sok pinter lo!"

"Eh gue bisa ya! Nih buktinya-"

"UDAH UDAH, AH! Kok malah ngomongin bahasa segala!"Protes Mello mengalihkan pembicaraan. Light melongo. "Ya, tapi gara-gara lo tadi sok kepinteran makanya jadi kesi-"

"Diam lo! NGOMONG-NGOMONG MAKSUD LO TADI APA!" Lanjut Mello udah kayak kepiting rebus sankin marahnya.

"Ngg….. maksud apa ya?"

"MATI AJA LO! Ya maksud lo tadi bilang si Matt lagi deket sama Misa la!"Teriak Mello pake toak yang ia pinjam dari masjid sebelah. Sontak pun Light langsung budek. "IIIIIIIIHH…! Gak usah teriak-teriak gitu deh! Lebay banget jadi orang!" Gerutu Light dengan nada agak bences. "Ya maksud gue tuh, mungkin aja si lampu 10 Watt itu lagi PDKT ama Misa-chan!"

Petir seakan menyambar tepat ke jantung si maniak cokelat itu. Ia ternganga, tak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar dari bibir temannya yang udah kering kayak habis di _heat__dryer._

Light memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa lo,Mel? Mau cokelat ya?"

Karena Mello udah laper banget mau makan cokelat, terpaksa si Light membawanya ke Indomaret dekat rumahnya. Sebenarnya Light gak mau ngelakuin hal itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Yang gak nuruti apa kata Mello akan disate malam ini juga.

Selesai membeli mereka pun nongkrong sebentar di depan market sambil memakan jajanan yang dibeli walau cuma 1 biji untuk 2 orang.

Sembari merobek bungkus cokelat , Mello dengan antusias memulai pembicaraan." Lo yakin si Matt suka sama Misa?" Tanyanya penuh kepastian. Light mengangguk. "Gue rasa sih gitu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering banget pergi bareng. Makan bareng, nangis bareng, ketawa bareng, jajan bareng-"

"Mandi bareng juga?"

"Ya iyalah"

Langsung wajah Light ditimpuk pake tas Mello sampe gepeng. "Lo tuh kalau bicara jangan macam-macam deh!" Bentak Mello seraya mengambil golok yang ia bawa-bawa ke sekolah untuk melindungi diri kalau ada penjahat.

"M-maaf deh, Mas! Tadi tuh gue kelepasan!" Ucap pria berambut cokelat itu membela diri.

"Maaf sih maaf! Lain kali ja-"

"LIGHT-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN…! MELLO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN..!"

Seperti mendengar suara monster memanggil mereka, Mello dan sohibnya pun memalingkan pandangannya kearah dimana suara itu terdengar.

"Pagiiiiiiiiiii….!" Sapa pemilik suara itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kedua pria di depannya bengong. "Mi-Misa! Kok bisa ada disini!"

"Kok respon kalian gitu…! Gak suka Misa disini ya! Ih! Sebel!" Rengek Misa layaknya gadis manja. "Kalau kalian gak suka sama Misa kok masih mau ngebales sms Misa tiap malam!"

"Yeeee… lo nya aja yang ngerasa kami gak suka ama lo! Orang kite-kite masih suka kok!" Jawab Light agak gugup.

"Lo aja kalek, gue nggak!" Lanjut Mello menangkal kata-kata Light.

"Tuh kan! Kalian tuh nggak suka ama Misa!"

"Nggak Misa… kami masih suka kok… kamu kan idola kami selamanya… you are our idol forever…" Tegas Light sok romantis.

Mata Misa berkaca-kaca. "Be-benarkah itu… light….?"

"Ya gak la! Orang gue sukanya ama Lidner kok! Ayo Light! We have an important mission!" Jawab Mello seraya menarik-narik Light untuk menjauhi Misa yang punya tangisan air mata kuda(?).

Air mata Misa jatuh semakin deras."HUEEEEEEEEEEE….! TUH KAN! KALIAN BENCI MISAAAAAAAAA…!" Teriaknya keras sehingga membuat burung-burung disekitarnya koit.

"Kok lo bilang kayak gitu ke Misa!" Protes Light ke Mello yang tadi mengajaknya kabur dari Misa. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi di toko pulsa dekat warnet milik Taro Matsuda, tetangga Mello.

Mello mengepalkan kedua tangannya."Habis aku gak suka sama cewek manja itu! asal ngeliat dia pasti ada aja rasa-"

"cinta?"

"BUKAN! Yang benar BENCI!" Bentak Mello dengan tampang jelek kayak panci gosong di rumahnya. "Pokoknya lo gak boleh ketemu dia lagi! Bisa berabe kalau dia ngeliat aku! Kan lo tahu yang benci sama Misa akan dibunuh oleh Aizawa si rambut gumpalan mie goreng itu!"

Mulut Light menganga 2 meter."Rambut mie goreng?" Pikirnya bingung. Gak nyangka kalau sohibnya yang cinta cokelat itu pande ngelawak.

Mello mengunyah cokelat batangan yang belum ia habiskan."Dasar Matt bodoh…."

"Hei Matt! Datang juga kau!"

"EH!"

Tak sengaja Mello dan Light melihat seorang pria polos memanggil seseorang yang namanya tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Pria itu memiliki paras yang cukup tampan kayak Ari Untung, Rabut cokelat, pakai kacamata, ngisap rokok, baju compang-camping seperti preman professional, dan lain-lain.

Mello dan Light terbengong. "Kok Matt kenal sama Matsuda…?"

"Hei! Aku sudah meninggalkan tempat untuk kau bermain!" Ucap Matsuda riang. Matt tertawa. "Terimakasih! Kau tahu saja kapan aku ingin bermain ya!"

"Orang kau main tiap hari kok! Ya tau la aku! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh iya ya! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya konyol. Light dan Mello bermuka masam kayak jeruk busuk.

Matsuda berhenti tertawa."Ya sudah! Jangan berdiri terus! Masuklah! Akan kuberikan kau 1 botol teh manis !"

"Gratis?

"Bayar dong!" Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa ala om-om. Light dan Mello makin berwajah masam, tapi kali ini mirip susu basi. Matsuda dan Matt pun memasuki warnet milik pria polos tersebut.

Mello menyipitkan matanya. "Hmmmm… menarik…"

"Menarik si Matt pacaran sama Matsuda?"

"KEPALA LO BOTAK! MATT NGGAK HOMO!" Protes Mello sembari menelan habis cokelat yang masih tertinggal di tangannya. "Lo itu kok bego banget sih! Masa murid cerdas begini!"

"Ya namanya juga hobi lawak. Aku kan pura-pura bodoh aje, supaya lo gak sendiri menjadi orang bodoh disini!"

"K-kau…. Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk ke warnet Matsuda!" Ajak Mello memaksa.

"Ngapain? Nonton bokep? Ayok!" Jawab Light berbinar-binar.

"Sabar Mello… sabar….. orang sabar dapat hikmah… yang memancing amarah dapat dosa…" Batin Mello penuh kesabaran.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka sudah di kejutkan dengan bermacam-macam layar yang terpampang di setiap monitor pemain. Ada yang main Barbie The Princess and The Pauper, spongebob and the secret treasure, cooking papa, mencuri makanan di kantin belakang, dan game-game aneh lainnya. Ntah apa la yang mereka mainkan itu.

Mata Light ntah kenapa mengeluarkan bara api membara, semangat akan game-game yang ia lihat. Mello cuma menghela nafas.

"Oi Mello! Kau disini juga!" Tanya Matsuda yang baru menyadari kehadiran tetangganya itu. Mello tersenyum manis(?) ke arahnya. "Siang Matsuda…." Sapanya.

"Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa? Kau kan gak hobi nongkrong di tempat beginian!" Tanya Matsuda curiga.

Mello menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ng…ah… nggak… aku sedang mencari temanku saja…dia disini kan..?"

"Maksud mu Matt~!"

"Iya iya! Dia di ruang berapa!"

"Dia di lantai dua" Jawabnya singkat. "Dia main 3 jam tuh. Kau mau ikut main juga?"

"Ya gak lah! Aku mau numpang masuk aja! Babai Matsuda! Thank you!" Teriak Mello keras banget sampe orang-orang yang ada di warnet pada pingsan kayak ikan terkapar ke darat.

Matsuda mengoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. "Teriak gak usah keras-keras kali cokelat mania!" Sekarang orang-orang yang pada pingsan malah koma karena Matsuda. Haduhhh…..

Di lantai dua, tepat di sudut jendela untuk bunuh diri(?), terlihatlah seorang pria berambut cokelat yang bergaya sok ganteng menatap monitor dari komputernya. Matanya tak berkedip-kedip, mulutnya terbuka terus sampe ada lalat masuk lalu keluar lagi karena gak tahan sama bau jengkol dari dalam mulutnya.

Mello yang sengaja melihat pemandangan tersebut mematung seketika. "Nih anak kenapa? Serius banget ngeliat tuh layar kayak ada Ki Joko Bodo mau meramal jodohnya! Ih! Apaan sih!" Ketus Mello dalam hati.

Tahu- tahu Light nongol dibelakangnya. "Kok lo malah mematung disini? Gak nyangka yang kalau Matt jauh lebih tampan kalau di sinari oleh lampu senter?"

"APAAN SIH! NONGOL-NONGOL KOK UDAH NGOMONG GITU!" Bentak Mello bagai gunung berapi meletus.

Light menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Habis lo nya aneh. Daripada lo ngelakuin hal-hal gak guna, bagus samperin aja tu anak. Mau di sterika kek, di bakar, di pertemukan ama abang ganteng Master Juna, pokoknya gue gak peduli. Cepat lo selesaikan masalah lo sama dia! Biar hidup gue bisa plong tanpa repetan lo lagi!" Lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mello mengangguk, walau agak sebel sama perkataan Light, tetapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang ia sarankan.

Ia pun menghampiri Matt. Tapi bodohnya tu anak gak nyadar ada orang di dekat dia. Apa jangan-jangan keberadaan Mello tipis banget?

Mello berdeham. "Oi dude. Kenapa lo ke warnet gak bilang-bilang gue? Gue ada salah ya ama lo? Makanya lo nyuekin gue?" Tanyanya memelas.

Matt diam aja, asyik mengetik keyboard yang hampir rusak tersebut.

"Oi, jawab dong. Aku ada salah apa ama lo?"

Matt terdiam. Ia hentikan jari-jarinya untuk mengetik, menampakkan raut wajah yang sedang berpikir. Ia pun menatap Mello.

Mello kaget setengah mati, gak nyangka temannya bakal menatapnya penuh amarah. Matt menghisap rokok yang berada di mulutnya. "Lo mau tau apa salah lo?"

"Ya! Beri tahu apa salahku!" Jawab Mello mantap.

"Yakin lo mau tahu?"

"IYA!"

"Yakin?"

"IYA! YAKIN 95 %!"

"5% nya kemana?"

"Eh ketinggalan! Maksud gue 100 persen dah!"

"Begini…lo itu udah….."

Matt mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahu apa alasan dia nyuekin Mello. Mello pun gugup, keringat dingin mengalir menjatuhi lantai dari pipinya yang mulus semulus batu karang, penasaran apa yang akan di lontarkan oleh bibir sohibnya yang kayak ujung pulpen itu.

Matt ber-ehem-ehem. "Mello….." Panggilnya lemah.

"Ya?"

"Lo udah…"

"Udah apaan ya?"

"LO UDAH SEENAKNYA NGE-BLOKIR FB GUE!"

"EH!"

"BALIKIN TUH FB GUE! UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK AKU PUNYA TEMAN BANYAK! MENYEBAR PHOTO-PHOTO IMUT AQU! MENGUBAH STATUS LAJANG JADI BERPACARAN! BALIKIN TUH!"

"Hanya gara-gara itu lo marah ama gue?"

"YA! KENAPA EMANGNYA!"

"Ya kalau itu sih gampang. Buat aja fb baru kok susah"

Tiba-tiba Matt termenung, lalu nyengir kayak kuda. "Oh iya ya! Tumben lo pinter!" Pujinya ke Mello yang sekarang menjadi bingung. "Aku mau buat fb baru dulu dah! Makasih ya Mello!"

Light senyam-senyum. "Jadi udah baikan nih? Nggak cuek-cuekan lagi kan?"

"Iye! Gue udah baikan ama Mello! Gak bakal lagi deh aku nyuekin dia! Ya kan, Mello?"

Mello diam aja, ogah ngejawab Matt yang marah cuma gara-gara hal sepele. Ia pun menuruni tangga.

"Oi MELLO! KOK GAK JAWAB! LO MAU KEMANA NIH!" Tanya Matt dan Light bersamaan. Mello melirik mereka, tajam.

"Ke rumah bapa lo"

"EH!"

Dan karena kejadian itu semua, mereka pun bermusuhan selamanya.

**Fin**

Cerita macam apa ini! Gaje dan gak bermutu ya! Bingung di pahami ya! Saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada para readers! Maklum saya masih belum terbiasa untuk membuat cerita, kalau udah terbiasa pun saya nggak tahu akan bagus atau tidak. Hehehe. Apa ada yang ingin mereview? Saya harap ada!hehehehe _Terimakasih!


End file.
